


Granite

by royalredroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fun, Logince but not rlly, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Teen AU, moxiety - Freeform, violence but not a lot, wohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalredroman/pseuds/royalredroman
Summary: It had been 24 hours since Logan Sinclair had gone missing.Not a word, not even a text, it was like the teen boy had never existed in the first place.What happened?





	1. Drops of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So, me writing?? Unlikely, hope you enjoy!

Virgil Rivera was just a teen.

A teen; a simple description. He had lived in this small town the entirety of his young life, a town with one of the smallest populations in his part of the country. With a population of 600, a small school, and a couple of gas stations, there was bound to be a sense of closeness. Everyone knew everyone in some way, in the way that your uncle was your teacher or your youth pastor was your social worker. To say the least, they didn’t get a lot of new people coming in or out. It was rather rare. 

A missing persons report unheard of. 

Yet, here Virgil was, in Logan’s living room of his two-story home. A living room in which he was well acquainted, having basically grown up in the house. Energetic toddlers to shy children to bright teenagers, it was strange to see how time had passed. How the two had grown up in this room. Yet only one was present now.

“We put out the report this morning, we’re rather worried, as you can tell, I assume.”

Logan’s mom clearly seemed so. She had always been a compassionate woman, weirdly contrasting her husband and son. With kind smiles and comforting words, she could make anyone feel better, it hurt to see her so distressed, She didn’t deserve the weight. Yet, did any of them?

Virgil coughed, clearing his throat as she finished, his voice a bit croaky. The adults quickly looked to him, questioning in their eyes before they realized they were getting off the topic of their questions, the police officer looking rather relieved. 

He opened his mouth to continue what he was saying, “Logan and I walked to the corner like we always do, nothing seemed strange or… weird with him; he seemed fine.” 

“So nothing unusual?”

“No, nothing, it was just like every other day, we said our goodbyes and we... parted ways.” 

Virgil could see the disappointment in the room, the atmosphere growing thick with worry and dead hope. He knew they tried to hide it, yet no one could deny it.  
Not even Virgil could give them any leads where the teenager had gone. 

“Could you tell me any places Logan could have gone?” 

The eyeliner-wearing teen looked down, thinking hard. Logan’s smile was drilled in his mind, his laugh. Logan always had spoken of running away, seeing the world. The boy had a passion for traveling, his family always leaving in the summer to go on a cruise, and Logan was no sailor. 

Yet, he wasn’t a runaway either, he’d never do it, no matter how much the thought made the tall boy’s heart soar. He was a scholar, responsible, strangely kind at times. He was everything and nothing all at once. He was Virgil’s best friend; now he was gone.

“Maybe the lake, or the woods? We would go there to get peace and quiet and-” He stopped quietly as he breathed out. It was getting overwhelming quickly and it was his father who noticed, placing a caring hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“I understand the urgency here, but my son doesn’t know anything about Logan’s disappearance, may we leave? We’re rather tired.”

With a couple of nods and heartfelt goodbyes, they all parted ways, and Virgil and his father piled into his car to drive home. It was late, sun melting into the earth as it set, and Virgil couldn’t help but stare at it as the old car coughed and sputtered to life, rumbling, before making its way out of Logan’s nice neighborhood. 

Raindrops soon covered the windshield. It wasn’t heavy, or depressing; something Virgil would expect with how his day has gone. No, it wasn’t some form of sad movie magic, it was calming. Drops of sun rolling down the cool glass, chilled by spring, the gold of the star placing a beautiful orange hue over the small town, and Virgil closed his eyes, hoping it was some sort of dream, that Logan would text him, reprimanding him for not doing their math homework the night before. 

Maybe he would, maybe Logan was fine. Maybe the other boy had gathered the courage to travel, and soon he’d be home. He would be at Virgil’s doorstep, a smile on his face, glasses squeaky clean. His mind full of stories that his mouth would tell. They would go to Virgil’s room and the emo would lay his head in the nerd’s lap. He would listen to the other ramble, a purr in his chest when he spoke of his passions. Logan was always nice to listen to.

Virgil missed him. 

And before he knew it, his father was patting his shoulder, opening his own door to get out of the now cooling car interior. Virgil followed suit. 

The brisk air stung his lungs as he took that deep breath, and he tried to release his fears. The fears that nudged him; he had always been the fearful type. 

He went to his room, his father leaving him alone for the rest of the evening. There was a tension there, and they could always talk about it in the morning. They both needed rest then, despite the worry they felt, their worlds kept turning, or well, his father’s had to. 

Virgil had barely been home for five minutes before he was in bed. He was curled up with his head in his pillow, eyes squeezed shut, and the emo couldn’t help but wonder if yesterday would be the last time he saw his best friend.

His phone buzzed and he rolled over, heart leaping into his throat as he snatched it, his gullible heart soaring, praying until a familiar name flashed upon the screen. It sank.

Patton’s typed words glowed on the screen. 

_‘Virgil?’_

_‘Are you alright?’_

A single text sent back. One text before the other turned over and let his thought cradle him, lulling him to sleep.

_‘I just want this to be a bad dream.’_

It had been over 24 hours since Logan Sinclair was last seen.


	2. Pitiful Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stared into his soul, turning and cupping a friend's ear to tell them his worst fears, and spread them.   
> He felt more scared than ever, and now Logan wasn't even there to protect him.

_“Red.”_

_“Blue”_

_Logan looked at the street, eyes focused. They squinted and he smiled as he caught another in the car dealership across the street. Causing the shorter of the two to chuckle._

_“Blue, over there, dealership, extra point for me.”_

_Virgil snorted, turning away from looking at his companion, licking his lips to get the excess off. It was sweet, but how could vanilla ice cream not be?_

_This was a thing the two had started doing. Sitting down on the corner of the street, next to the stop sign and watching the cars go by on the busy street. They chatted about life, politics, their parents, really anything that they had in mind, in addition to-_

_“Red.”_

_Virgil opened his mouth to croak out, a smile coming onto his face as Logan sighed, he was no longer ahead. Having already opened his mouth, Virgil brought the cone up to his mouth and took a nibble at it, a hum coming from his throat in appreciation. Logan scoffed next to him with a bitter expression, then looked up at the sky, an airplane overhead._

_“Have you ever been on a plane?”_

_The boy liked to ask random questions. They never seemed to be related to the topic until the smart boy seemed to connect them, a smug look on his face. Virgil marveled at how white his teeth were. What a strange strange man._

_“No, and I’d prefer not to ever be on one.” Virgil looked back to the ground as he started to feel sick._

_“Why?”_

_“I have a fear of heights.”_

_He said this nonchalantly but his stomach flipped at the thought of being thousands of feet above the ground. Hitches in the air, pockets of wind causing turbulence, suddenly, a nosedive-_

_And Logan laughed. It was a beautiful sound really. It hummed in the emo’s ears and he could swear it was one of his favorite things about Logan, his laugh._

_“You have a fear of living, Virgil.” The other crossed his legs as he continued to look up at the sky. Virgil could tell the words were out of sentiment, they were endearing._

_Then silence fell over the two again, the heat on the backs of their necks, the sun beating down. Their ice creams were melting, resulting in Virgil nearly inhaling his with small licks and bites in order to save the sugary treat from the pavement. Logan’s just melted, with the occasional thoughtful attention he blessed it._

_Logan had always been the type to seem like he was on an entirely different planet. He was quiet, yet personable, calm, yet firm. He was graceful, a real scholar, with a nice smile and a brain full of adventures and facts, thoughts that had yet to see the light of day._

_Any boy who had the privilege of holding Logan's hand; Virgil would consider them blessed, and Virgil wasn’t one to make such claims lightly._

_"So-" the smarter of the two began, eyeing the sugary treat in his hand."Have you asked Patton yet?"_

_The reaction the taller one got was not unexpected. Virgil's face turning a light pink at the mention of the bubbily boy at school. It wasn't unbeknownst to Logan, the emo boy's feelings for a certain student council member, Patton Hayes._

_It was all very complicated, and in Virgil's mind, embarrassing, those feelings._

_"I suggest you just ask, Virgil, what really can go wrong?"_

_"He hates me and will never even look at me again, he tells his friends and they bully me. OH! He breaks my heart?"_

_Virgil always tended to have a edge of sarcasm to his words. He now looked ahead at the pavement, a hand in his hair with the stress he felt over the situation. Logan just didn't understand, he had never been one for the romantics, never understood them like Virgil did. Logan felt barely anything, Virgil felt to much of everything, they completed each other, you could say._

_Logan sighed next to him before leaning back, a click of the tongue and a hand running through his hair accompanying it. Logan was just like that sometimes; difficult._

_"Look at me."_

_His head shifted to look at the other, who looked rather sure of himself, glasses glimmering against the hot sun._

_"Just ask, I feel you'll be surprised, and regardless, the world does not end if Hayes rejects you."_

_His finger made a design out of the loose dirt next to them._

_"I'll be here if it goes south, you can cry over your little crushes and I can tell you,'I told you so,' how does that sound?"_

_Virgil smiled at the sentiment, putting a hand up, pinky sticking out, a swear on the tip of his tongue. Logan met him half way and their pinkies intertwined, both nodding as they agreed._

_"Blue, in the lead again."_

This had always been one of Virgil's favorite memories, the conversation happening almost a year prior. Last summer, him and Logan, it had been perfect. It had been exactly what he wanted. 

Now he sat in his classroom, the teacher lecturing about whatever this class was. Virgil made no attempt to remember and all attempts to forget, which was easy considering Logan and him shared almost no classes. 

Logan was an AP student, not surprising really, it was Logan. He took honors classes in almost every subject in their year besides gym, the one he did share with the emo. It had always been one of Virgil's favorite parts of the day.

Yet lately, he's dreaded it. 

A boy could only handle so many stares and whispers before he went insane. They stared into his soul, turning and cupping a friend's ear to tell them his worst fears, and spread them. He felt more scared than ever, and now Logan wasn't even there to protect him.

Word spread fast, and suddenly the school was wondering whatever happened to the junior class president.

Lunch was spent in silence, except there was a plus to it. A boy on his arm, holding him protectively, shushing him as he tried not to break down into his chest.

Patton, oh Patton. What would he do without Patton? 

"I just miss him so much," a whine came from the emo's mouth as he pressed his head to the other's chest. He knew people were staring. He didn't care at the moment.

"I know, Virgy, I know-" 

Virgil knew that Patton didn't know what to say, having had a habit of giving out false hope, something the emo hated. He didn't want a, 'he'll be okay,' or a, 'he'll be back soon.' He didn't want lies.

With a sniff he sat up, wiping his eyes. He knew he was acting like a baby. Logan probably ran away, and that was it, but how could Virgil ignore the fact that he hadn't even said goodbye?

While Virgil was busy wiping his tears, a new voice met his ears. He had no idea what was said but he knew exactly who the voice belonged to. 

The emo boy looked up at the quarterback, who had been looking right at him. Virgil could see the pity in Roman's gaze as he looked over him. He hated it.

"I'm sorry to hear about Logan, Virgil-" 

"Oh shut up, Prince, stop looking sorry for me and stop talking to me like you understand what I'm going through." He was angry. “Go away.”

A silence, and a sniff from Patton.

Roman's gaze hardened and he nodded, looking at Patton, a small, "see you later, Pat," being said before the jock finally made to talk away.

Another beat of silence.

"Patton, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

"No, it's fine, Vir-" 

"No! It's not fine!" He couldn't help but raise his voice a bit to drown out Patton's passive acceptance of his horrible behavior.

"I shouldn't have snapped at your friend, I'm sorry, it wasn't right." 

Virgil could hear Patton sigh and a more stiff persona came to life. Thank god.

"No, it wasn't, Roman did nothing to you, Virgil-" 

It was a relief, that sentence. Pattom speaking his mind. Virgil always loved ot when Patton told him what he thought, what he really thought.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

They held hands through the rest of lunch together. Time seemed to be a blur, life seemed to be a blur.

Virgil was tired.

He was miserable.

It had been 3 days since Logan Sinclair was last seen.


	3. Lakeside Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew there were many ways he could finish that sentence.   
> Hopefully we’ll find Sinclair? Hopefully we’ll find clues? Hints? 
> 
> A body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Roman's POV as I wanted to tell more of other's perspective, I hope it's enjoyable to read! Thank you!

Roman really hadn’t planned his Saturday afternoon like this.

He had planned on staying home, texting friends and pretending to study to make his mother happy. He had planned on going to a party, or staying at home and laying in the dark until he felt he could come out again in a better mood. Maybe scrolling through Instagram for hours on end for no good reason at all.

Yet, he had a duty to his community, or so his father phrased it. There was a mass of people in the parking lot, young and old, big and small. It looked like some sort of event, like pride, or New Years, yet the circumstances made it a lot more sinister than that.

His father stood next to him, the man being only a couple inches shorter than his son, a boy who would be graduating next year. Next to that boy, his mother, taller than both of them.

Roman could have stayed home really if he had chosen to, he knew his father encouraged him to come, but he would never force him, yet Roman still came, but it wasn’t for the community, or it wasn’t because he had a responsibility. 

Across the parking lot was Patton, his friend, and his boyfriend, Virgil, not so much his friend. Both visually upset. That was why he came.

“Now listen up!” The cop shifted the megaphone, a bright orange vest on his torso. It was obvious it was a bit small for him, as his voice was a little breathy. 

“We’re going to be splitting up into groups, each one is required to have a police officer present. We will be going into sections and checking different parts of the woods. It’s about a 5-mile radius. Check everything you can see, and hopefully-“ The man trailed off with that. Everyone knew there were many ways he could finish that sentence. Hopefully we’ll find Sinclair? Hopefully we’ll find clues? Hints? 

A body? 

He continued a second later, but Roman had stopped listening to the man. His eyes looked around at the crowd. He would easily guess over a hundred people showed up, maybe two hundred. It was surprising in a way, but the more Roman thought of it, it was a relief. How could they not find Logan? 

Soon after, groups were being divided and going into the woods. They were soggy and the air was damp, considering it had been raining earlier that morning, yet that didn’t stop the search party from trying. It was the first scheduled that week. Organized by the Sinclairs and the police. With the hope the town could have closure with all of this. 

Roman looked around looking for the two other teens again. They had been there only a moment beforehand, and now they seemed to have disappeared.

The teen boy huffed as he started moving to the place where the couple had been mere moments beforehand. He quickened to a jog. Where could two boys go? Had their assigned group already left? No, that was impossible, they were just leaving and they couldn’t have possibly been picked and divided yet. 

The boy walked behind the supermarket, cold and wet, water dripping from the roof. He frowned and turned to go back to the masses before he caught a flash of blue going into the woods. 

Patton. 

Roman sprinted across the field to the wooded area, suddenly feeling like he had to be secretive before he ran into the leaves, bumping into Patton, who turned, a smile going onto his face.

“Roman! You came?” He was ecstatic to see his friend, and Roman felt the same, but the kind boy’s face quickly turned into something sheepish when the jock looked around. There was something missing here.

“Where’s your guy’s group?” He looked at the two for answers, but the shorter emo boy scowled and turned to keep walking, a bit more of a slouch to his shoulders. Patton giving Roman an apologetic look before jogging to catch up with his moody boyfriend. 

Oh, Roman saw how it was. 

“So you’re straying from the groups? Isn’t that not allowed?” He had to run to catch up with the two, giving Patton a quick side hug in greeting. 

“Look, Roman, I’m all for rules and stuff, trust me, but I’m not having men in their 40’s tell me where to look for my best friend.” There was a snap to Virgil’s tone, the reason being that they obviously had not planned on Roman coming along. “Just go back to the groups and promise not to tell, alright?” 

Roman contemplated for a moment, stopping in his tracks. The other two continued, both determined. There was no turning back for them, just forward. Like life, in a way. 

“Well,” Roman paused starting to follow, “I guess I’ll just have to tag along. Sinclair isn’t going to find himself and I might as well make use of myself!” 

He could tell that the emo was surprised with his answer, him stopping and looking at Roman. An emotion flashing across his face before it went to indifference. 

“His name is Logan, and well, I guess you can stick around-“ 

The boy turned and quickly went the other way, both Roman and Patton stopped in their tracks. They smiled at one another, happy to have a little group to themselves. It was like they were going to uncover a mystery, childish social behavior blooming in this moment. They were a pack in search of a lost cub. 

And so the group walked. They walked, they called out, they looked in trees, in dips of the land. They all did their part. Mostly they went through the forest, and Roman couldn’t help but watch the other.

Virgil was many feet in front of them. His footsteps were heavy, hood on. He looked around the forest like it held secrets, like it had taken something from him. 

And in a way, it had. 

He looked lost, like he longed for Sinclair to appear and make everything okay. He wanted an escape from this, he wanted the carefree intellect to come out of hiding and make everything better again. 

It was sad to notice, Roman noted, and he wondered what it must be like to lose your other half. Someone who completed you, and to feel like half a person because of it.

Patton watched too, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched his love struggle, and Roman, in an act of comfort, threw his arm around the smaller boy and squeezed him with a smile. One that spoke millions of words. He got one in reply. 

Though Roman would consider Patton a good friend, they would never have what Virgil had with his dear Sinclair, but that was okay, as something like that only happened once in a lifetime. 

So they kept searching for Virgil’s long lost lover, a joke that made the other growl at him and Patton laugh. Maybe it was Roman’s job to keep the atmosphere as light as it could possibly be, especially when Patton didn’t have the energy to do it. 

Roman looked down as his feet hit stone, the smell of greenery and lake water hitting his senses as he looked out onto the mass of water. It was wide, with trees on all sides, a hidden paradise to those who had the pleasure of finding the calming spot. The sound of wildlife accompanying his ears as he took a seat, sighing. He himself found comfort in the soft atmosphere, the lake stilled as if it were locked in a single moment of time, akin to a photograph.

Soon, a person sat beside him, shoulders brushing his as they settled down on the wet stone. Roman looked over, expecting to see Patton, yet next to him was the emo, looking across the water. The other sighed, and Roman watch his shoulders sag. The last couple of days must have been horrible for the other. They sat in silence for a while, looking out at the water in front of them. Patton was a couple of feet to the left of them, sticking his hands in the water, it splashing and moving under his fingertips. They were all tired, that much was clear. 

The boy shifted, his feet bumping against the emo’s, who scowled quietly, but showed no malicious intent. 

“Logan likes to sit at this lake,” Patton piped up with a smile at them, turning to look back at the water, “Maybe he came here to stop before he left? We could maybe find a trace he was here!”

“It’s been 3 days, Patton, we won’t find anything-” Virgil began solemnly, “besides, it’s rained since then, everything has washed away.”

Patton looked down a bit sadly, and Roman took it as his cue to speak up. He couldn’t just sit here and watch these two look depressed over this. They had been sitting long enough anyway. 

The redhead leaned back, putting a hand up to brush the hair out of his face, sweat on his forehead. 

“Well, might as well try, yeah?”

He smiled, standing back up on the stone and stomping on it quietly. With a glance down at the other two boys, turning around to walk back into the undergrowth. Virgil stared at him, before determination came back on his face, standing with a start and marching after the boy, the blonde following behind both of them.


End file.
